Ancient History
by Kaikee
Summary: The Paladins enter a new reality. In this reality the King and Queens son went missing.The Paladins happen to show up just before the king and Queen are about to give upLance must keep up the charade until the Paladins find the real Prince. Lance must face the trials and tribulations of being a prince. What happens when he meets the reality's equivalent to Keith?Can Lance survive d


Once again I find myself training alone. This time Shiro called me out in front of everyone for not knowing how to use my Bayard properly. I am sorry I am not a swordsman like Keith

"LANCE! YOU CAUSED US THE MISSION BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE YOUR FUCKING BAYARD!"

Shiro's words rang through my head. I didn't complain. I didn't cry. I don't get it all. I ever do is help the others when they feel upset but no one comes to even checks up on me.

I hate feeling all alone

I hate this stupid Altean Sword

I hate being the sixth wheel

You can say I better with guns. Huh? Keith was the Swordsman and I was the Sharpshooter. Now I am just Keith's Replacement.

"Start Training Level 5!" I yelled at the castle.

The Altean sentry jumped down from the ceiling and lunged at me. I nearly dodged the attack. The sentry turned around and start to charge at me again. This time I rolled out of the way.

I took a deep breath and cleared my head. What would Keith do? I asked myself. Take out the Legs! The Sentry was once again charging at me. I slide under the staff as it swung at me.

I swung at the sentry's legs. My Bayard changed to my Sniper. I rolled in to position. I had a clear shot at the spot. Just as I went to shoot the Bayard changed back to the sword.

"Mierda" I yelled hitting throwing the sword at the Sentry. Hitting it right in the place you needed to hit to pass the level.

"Paladins meet me on the Bridge right away "

I pulled myself off the floor. I picked up my Bayard. I decided to took the long way to the bridge.

"Echo de menos el cielo azul y el pasto verde fresco"

I walked on to the bridge only to find everyone glaring at me.

"Lance when Allura said meet her on the bridge. You hustle" Shiro said.

"I'm sorry I was training because I DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE MY FUCKING BAYARD SHIRO. HEAVEN FORBID I CAUSE ANOTHER MISSION" I snapped. I am tried of constantly getting yelled at.

Shiro narrowed his grey eyes at me. Which flashed yellow for a second before turning back to a dull grey

"Are we done fighting" Allura asked. Her voice sounded annoyed.

"Estoy cansado de esta mierda" I mumbled under my breath which caused Shiro's stare grow even more intense.

"Anyways we pick up on another Rift in reality."

"Like the one with the Other Alteans?" Hunk asked.

"Yes the other Alteans" Allura voice broke.

"But this one is different. Their is no distress signal" Coran added.

"I don't think we should-

"Suit up! Paladins we are going in" Shiro cut me off.

My teammates scattered. They went to their respective hangers. I stayed back. Coran pushes a couple of buttons on the console.

"Coran?" I broke the silence making him jump.

"Lance? You scared the Quiznak out of me"

"I don't think Shiro is himself" I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked

"He keeps yelling at me and doesn't listen to me"

"Maybe he is stressed" Coran turned around and continued to do something on the console.

"Maybe" I said walking out the door.

I felt like taking the long way to the hanger. I looked up at the giant red robot Lion. She was smaller and a lot faster than the others.

She wasn't mine but yet I felt so right in Red. The Lion roared to life and lowered her head towards me. I walked a took my spot at the helm.

Red took off. I joined the others. Hunk come up on the a Secure Com. So it was just me and him.

"You okay man?" His voice was tinged with concern.

"I don't know what to feel"

"Maybe you and Shiro need to sit down and talk about what's happening"

"I don't know" I responded "No sé que sólo echo de Keith."

Hunk pondered for a minute.

"¿Lo amas?" Hunk responded in Spanish.

"¡Sí! Sí."

I always feel better talking to Hunk. I click the secure com off.

"Alright everyone let's do this" Shiro voice came though the Com. "Pidge keep a close eye on Voltron's Vitals"

"Yes Shiro" Pidge said. I could her flipping and clicking buttons in her Lion over the coms.

"Ready?" Shiro asked

"Yeah, Lets go Voltron Force" Everyone yelled... Well except me.

"Okay! From Voltron"

The Lions where pulled into each other creating the mighty defender Voltron. I am an arm (Yeah Sarcasm). The pressure in Red stabilized which means Voltron is formed right. Plus there is always a satisfying Ping every time we form right.

Hunk and Allura activated the boot thrusters. Pidge and I activated the fore arm thrusters while Shiro inched Voltron forward.

You know that feeling you get when you know something is a bad idea. I am getting that feeling!

Shiro inched us toward the rift. Coran mumble something through the coms. I could barely hear him but I did make out a couple of things.

"You guys are on your...I will...Do work...The Castle" the Comlink to the castle cut out as we entered the Rift.

The rift was bright but also cool. Like the light felt cool. It wasn't hot it was cool.

"Guys Voltron's Vitals are at 75%. We dropped down 25% by just entering the rift."

"Okay keep a close eye on them," Shiro commanded

I got that feeling again.

We where about half way through when Pidge's voice came through the Coms again

"Guys we are at 25% now." Pidges voice was full of concern.

"What happens when Voltron's Vitals hit 0?" I asked

"Oh we most likely would get crushed under the pressure of space" Pidge sounded confident

Hunk let out a scared squeal.

"Hey Shiro do you think it's too late to turn back?. I kind of don't want to be crushed" Hunk asked quietly.

"Hunk we are almost out of the rift. " Shiro's voice was calm.

The pressure in Red increased. I couldn't breathe. Then as if a switch was flipped the pressure stabilized and we where on the other side of the Rift.

"Shiro we need to separate we can't hold Voltron" Allura's voice was a relief to hear.

We separated Voltron back to the lions.

"Altea..." Allura's voice broke.

I secured a com with Allura.

"Allura you know that's not your Altea right"

"Yes Lance I know. It's just deep down I want to believe that this was.my home planet"

"If it's any consolation it's a beautiful planet"

"It was..." she sounded sad. "Hey Lance?"

"Yes Allura?"

"In your language? Spanish? how do you say: I love you and I want to spend the rest of days with you?"

My heart fluttered. Well if pretty lady need help with Spanish who am I to say no.

"Te amo y quiero pasar el resto de días con ustedes." I responded in a heartbeat

"Thank you!!"

Allura clicked out of the secured Com.

"What's the plan" Hunk asked

"Let's go check out Altea" Pidge rose her voice. "There is a clearing near a Village we can landed in"

Everyone agreed. Why do I suddenly feel like this will be more of an adventure than we all wanted? We landed the lions in the small clearing. Allura ran out of her Lion. She spun around a couple of time before falling to her knees. The other went out to comfort her. I stayed back in Red.

(A/N: I have always headcanon that the Lions speak to the Paladins in their Native language. So in this cause Red who speaks to Lance in Spanish)

"¿Estás bien?"

I sighed. Red spoke to me in Spanish. It made me feel calm and back home.

"Sí estoy bien. Lo que justo creo que Shiro es aceptable"

My chair slid back giving me room to get out.

"Él es su líder. ¿No estás contento con tu puesto en el equipo?"

I open a small cabinet in Red revealing some clothes I left in her in cause I needed to change on a mission or somethings. To be honest it's just a pair of Keith's Jeans and my shirt, jacket, shoes..

"Estoy bien con mi posición. Sólo echo de Keith." I said while taking my armour off.

"Lo extraño demasiado. ¿Lo amas?""

I sighed as I pulled Keith's black skin tight jeans.

"¿Por qué todo el mundo me siguen preguntando eso? ¡Sí! Me encanta Keith Kogane. Me encanta su pelo estúpido. Su cuerpo estúpido." I yelled as I pulled on my shirt.

Red stopped talking to me. Maybe I pissed her off calling Keith stupid. I pulled my green jacket on. I shoved my Bayard into the pockets. I exited Red.

Red put her particle barrier up.

"Lance what are you doing" Shiro asked.

"Going to explore. Talk to the locals" I said walking away.

I found myself walking into a small village. The village had the architecture as the castle. You know the crazy futuristic Alien architecture.

The people stared at me. Some pointed at me. They murmured and whispered. It made me nervous.

I was so nervous I ran right into a man making drop the clipboard he was holding.

"Oh Quiznak." The mans thick accent sound a lot like Coran's.

The man had ginger hair laced with grey. His hair was pulled into a small ponytail. From behind he kind of looked a older version of Coran.

"Coran?" I asked him

"Yes! who might you-

Coran turned around. His face completely lit up at the sight of me.

"Your Highness you have returned" he pulled me into a tight hug.

I had looked around to see if Allura is here. Needless to say she wasn't. I am confused.

"Lance what going on?" Hunk asked running up.

Coran pushes me out of the way cause me to hit my tail bone hard on the ground.

"Enemy Combatants!" He yelled getting ready to fight.

"Coran what are you doing here?" Hunk asked "Why did you leave man"

I stood up while rubbing my tail bone.

"I just need -

I cut off by Coran throw me over his shoulder and walking away. I month to Hunk to help me.

"Guys I think we have a problem" Hunk said into the Coms catching up to me and Coran. "Well long story short Lance is getting kidnaped by Coran"

"I am not kidnaping him I am taking back to his home in the castle"

"What do you mean Coran" Hunk asked

"Well this is The Prince of Altea"

"No Allura is the princess. Coran you know that"

"Ah no... I don't know any Princess in all my years the has only ever had a son"

"Lance! Unhand him...Coran?" Shiro's voice was relief to hear.

"Shiro!"

The other caught up. They ready themselves to fight. Coran turned around. I could see what was going.

"Commander Shiro? Your Alive"

"Coran what's going on?" Shiro asked

"I am taking the Prince home but you knew that"

Taking me home??? Prince of Altea. Wait!

Am I actually part Altean?

Is that why Father spend all that time in the bathroom in the morning?

I guess you can add it to another reason why I am Keith's replacement. 

Coran turned back around and I saw Allura's face. Her face was the same face I made when we had to put our dog Coco down. Pure sadness. Full on heartbreak. I mouthed I am sorry to her. She just looked away.

"Come along you guys the King and Queen would love to thank you for bringing back their son."

"Uh Coran where is the King and Queen?"

"They are on a diplomatic mission but once they hear of their sons arrival they most likely return in a hurry."

Coran walked for what felt like twenty minutes before we stop. Coran put me down at what looked like high speed train.

"Oh wow!" Pidge breathed out with excitement.

The trains door open. The train car was decorated with blue and sliver walls. That match Altea's Architecture. Everyone entered and took a seat.

"So is this a high speed monorail?" Pidge asked with a ting of excitement

"Yes it is. Although I never met a person overly excited about the Monorail" Coran said his eyes stared at me intently

I looked around. My eyes fell upon Allura who was sitting alone. I got up and walked over to her. She gave a faint sad smile.

"Oh boy I never going to comment how Coran is overprotective of you again" I whispered to her. "Allura I really sorry"

"No Lance don't be sorry... I knew this wasn't my Altea" Allura rested her head on my shoulder.

"It's not your fault Allura"

I looked up at Coran. His blue/Purple eyes glared at Allura.

"So that how it feels when your on the reserving end of Coran's famous glares" Allura laughed. She sounded genuinely happy for the first time in a long time.

We laughed for a good twenty seconds before Coran started to glare at us again. Which just made us laugh even harder.

The monorail round a bend and the large castle came into view. The castle looked like the castle of the Lion before we left Arus.

The monorail pulled to a stop and the doors opened.

"Come now Prince we must go to the Cosmetics Room." Coran ushered me out of the Monorail car."Oh Commander. Your men help you guys settled"

Coran took my arm. He lead me through the doors of the castle and up the stairs.

"Your Highness you have returned"A maid said as we walked past.

A couple of guards immediately saluted when I walked past, I couple get use to this.

I followed Coran into a dark room.

"Coran What is this room" I asked

"The cosmetic room" Coran walked over to a chair in the middle of the room "Please sit here your Highness"

I walked over to the metal chair and sat down. Heavy metal cuffs clasped down around my wrists and ankles.

"Coran wha-

Coran put a cloth over my mouth. The world fell silent. I felt light and numb. My eyelids grew heavy.

I awoke to blood and pain. I was in a large room. Every time I turned my head a sharp pain shot though my neck.

Coran entered the room.

"Your Highness your parents are on their way. Their expected arrival is around three Vargas." Coran walked over to a set of large doors. He opens them to reveal a massive amount of clothes.

He pulled out a outfit that looked like my Paladin armour. He looked through drawers.

"Where is it?" He questioned

"What"

"Your crown." He pulled a small box off the dress and dug through it. "It gold with a blue jewel in it"

The crown he described kind of sounds like Allura's.

"Uh I gave it to the girl with the white hair. I gave it to her to hold. I -

"Uh Commander Shiro's wife?"

"What?"

"The woman you described sounds like Commander Shiro's wife"

"Yes whatever, I gave it to her to hold"

"Would you like me to go and get her" Coran questioned

"Actually could you call all of them in Please"

"Yes your Highness" he gave a slight bow.

Coran quickly exited the room. I pull my self up to a sitting position then off the bed. I studied the outfit that was laid out for me.

The outfit was blue and white. It had the same markings as my armour. Plus it had a matching cape and boots. I just love coordinated outfits. Not to mention I always look Flawless in blue. (Why do you think Blue picked me!)

Excited I put on the outfit. I even spun around a couple times to test out the cape. I could get use to this treatment everyday.

I paced back and forth. I can't set of myself in a mirror hanging on the wall.

My hair was white like Allura's. I had Altea marks on my cheeks. That hurt every I scrunched up my face.Know that trend on Earth, where people would surgically make their ears look like elf ears. Yeah that's what my ears look like. Not going to lie I actually kind of dig it. I looked good. No! Scratch that!

I looked out of this world. 

I laughed at my own joke for about thirty seconds.

I walked over to the window. Which now that I am close to it it's actually not a window it's actually a door. The door opened to a small balcony (which was weird considering the castle is a ship). I watched the children playing and laughing. They waved at me when they saw me. I waved back.

"Lance?" Allura asked.


End file.
